rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Relentless/@comment-27123099-20170918204352
Just finished up the event, with about 14hrs to spare. I upgraded a bit more than I had planned, but I have a busy day today and knew I wouldn't have time to spend this evening on the event. Here's my quick review of Stages 6-8. My typical assists/drive mode are Tilt A, BA Low, TC Off, unless otherwise stated. I started Stage 6 at 3331321. 6.3 - This stage took me the longest to complete. I spent maybe 20 attempts at this, eventually turning BA off in order to allow me a better run at key corners. However, I was not able to consistently hit the speed goal, nor finish within the 58sec goal. If I just raced flat out, I could finish in time, but with my upgrades (and skill level with no assists), i could hit the speed goal. I also attempted the wall stop method detailed in other videos here, but I still wasn't able to come close enough to the speed goal. Besides that, it killed too much time for me and I wouldn't finish in time anyhow. So, after a little bit of this, i finally gave in and upgraded to 3333323, PR 72.3. After upgrading, I finished 6.3 on my 2nd attempt, achieving the speed goal right at the finish line. 6.4 - After upgrading to 3333323 on 6.3, 6.4 turned out to be uneventful. I failed on my first attempt after blowing through the average speed (not slowing quick enough early on). I adjusted my strategy and managed to win fairly easily on my 2nd attempt. The key is to keep your average somewhat low early on. Your average speed will move quickly at first, becoming more stable as you drive further along. So, the early part of the race is the key. Keep well below the average, you should still catch up to some of the bots. Pass them quickly and put them between you and Ahmed. This will give you some time and room to work with. I stayed a bit slow even though I was in front of the bots, but I kept an eye on my rear view. When Ahmed finally passed the bot behind me, I then sped up and maintained my distance ahead of Ahmed. Since I had stayed well below the average speed, I was able to drive pretty quickly for awhile without being in danger. I passed a few more bots and then slowed up again. Towards the end, Ahmed has caught up to me again but I had plenty of speed left in reserve so I stayed ahead of him pretty easily to the finish. Stage 7, I really didn't have much trouble with, once I had upgraded for 6.3. I can't recall any event that took me more than 1 attempt or 2. I know the Le Mans course very well after so many years of farming GC on the 10 lappers. So, staying on track is no trouble. 8.1 - This one took me 6 attempts. I started with a goal of I believe 168.5mph, I managed 168.05mph. The next attempt, the goal increased to over 169mph. I made a handful of attempts, all between 168.05mph and 168.64mph, but all below the goal. I then did some quit-retries to bring down the goal and once it dropped to a manageable level, I went ahead with a full run. On my winning attempt (6th full attempt), I managed 168.62mph to a goal of 168.58mph. 8.2 - Beat this one on my 2nd attempt, first one I went off track about 2/3 through. I managed to pass the finish at 1:30.644 with BA Low, TC Off, Tilt A. I was concerned near the end, but managed to pull it off. 8.3 - No problem at all, won 1st attempt. Passed Ahmed on the 2nd corner and easily stayed ahead for the win. 1:40.443 vs Ahmed at 1:41.994 8.4 - Also ridiculously easy, won first attempt. Finished in 2nd at 1:57.558 with Ahmed in 1st at 1:57.478. So, the 720S is in my garage at 3333323, for a cost of 300GC, minus the 90GC bonuses for a net spend of 210GC. More than I wanted to spend, but acceptable I suppose. I'm off to farm for GC for a few days until the P1 GTR LTS kicks off. I already own the car, but I'm considering the upgrades since it's a discount. Just depends on if I can earn enough GC quick enough. Good Luck to all still in the fight!